Ryan the Hunter
by Badass Bill
Summary: He is the unwanted son of a goddess who wanted a daughter. He is Orion. "Call me Ryan."
1. Chapter 1

Ryan the Hunter

Percy looked on in shock as the already ugly Dr. Thorn became down right hideous in his true manticore form. For the first time in a long time Percy was terrified. It was not the looks of Thorn that scared Percy the most nor the fact that he was about to die but the fact that he could do nothing to protect either his friends or the two half-bloods he was sent to protect.

Artemis looked on as the manticore was about to eviscerate the half-bloods, not that she cared too much about what happened to the filthy boys but three of the demigods were sweet innocent little girls that she couldn't let die as they may become part of the Hunt. So she draws out her bow takes careful aim…

CRACK a loud gunshot tears through the still night air, Thorn's head exploded causing him to dissolve into golden dust. Artemis looked everywhere for the one who stole her kill. The Hunters were ready to kill whoever it was. Then the sound of a bolt action being cycled was heard and everyone looked toward the source

A young man who looked to be about nineteen calmly walked out of the trees from the opposite direction as the hunters, dressed in a black leather duster a black cowboy hat and an incredibly intricate belt with a bolt action30-06 rifle in his hands, an M1911 .45 ACP pistol on his right thigh and a KA-BAR style bronze knife on his left. As he kept walking further into the clearing the Hunters all fell quite, the more recent additions were horrified that their mistress' kill was taken by **a boy**, the ones that had been there thirteen years ago were shocked that their mistress' kill was taken by **Him**.

The boy himself ignored the fact that he was in the same country as the Hunters let alone within earshot. He only even glanced in their direction when one of the more reckless young Hunters screamed at him.

"How dare you take Lady Artemis' kill" as she said this she raised her bow and fired.

Without even breaking his stride the boy caught the arrow in mid-flight stopping it inches in front of his face. As everyone except for Artemis stared in shock the boy threw the arrow back at the Hunters burring it an inch deep in a tree only two inches away from Artemis' head.

The man got to the Campers and said to Percy "You are an idiot; you barge in guns blazing nearly getting everyone killed because you didn't stop to think of a plan. I'm beginning to think that you can only be of any use when you're close enough to water to get daddy's help."

Percy stared back in shock then retorts in anger "Your one to talk there is no way you did what you just did with the arrow without divine help."

"Not likely my mother would sooner kill me than help" he turns to the Hunters "isn't that right Artemis?"

"Orion."

"Mother."

For Ryan's look picture Van Helsing only in his late teens.

I almost forgot I am broke and I don't anticipate that changing because of this story. In other words I don't own anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A tense silence fell upon the night air as mother and son stared at each other only to be broken when the son smirked, put the barrel of his rifle into a loop on his belt where it disappeared and turned his back to the goddess and addressed the campers.

"Hello I'm Ryan and I am your savior this evening would anyone like to ask a question or make a suggestion to make my services more hospitable?"

Percy who was still fuming at Ryan basically calling him worthless retorted angrily "You didn't save us we would have"

"You would have died daddy's boy because being this far from the ocean you would have had to stand on your own two feet and you like every other stupid demigod before you, you never though that your parent wouldn't be there to hold you up. I know all about you Perseus Jackson everything you have ever done was through Poseidon, you beat Ares only through the tide on your back, your adventures in the Sea of Monsters wouldn't have been survivable without your dear old dad, admit it you are just a boy hiding behind daddy's tailfin too weak to stand on your own. Grow up and do it fast because one day daddy is going to decide that the life of a normal demigod isn't miserable enough for you and will send monsters after you himself and when your bleeding and broken self finally manages to get to the water he won't help.

The whole clearing was silent as Ryan stopped his rant and switched back to a more pleasant tone of voice to say "alright everyone to the Hunters camp with a monster as powerful as the manticore as the main line there is sure to be something else on its way." With that he turned and pushed past Artemis and disappeared into the woods in the direction that the Hunters had come from.

I own nothing…NOTHING, please dear god stop trying to get me sued.


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis' camp was the same as it had always been full of pre-pubescent girls with a love of killing things. The only difference between this night and the countless others that had preceded it was the presence of a larger than normal amount of recruits and three males.

Their lady had begrudgingly admitted the boys into the camp so the hunters couldn't kill or maim them. With that in mind the girls spent most of their time trying to get the new girls to join the hunt and stay away from those disgusting men once and for all, and they were making great headway with the youngest one even if the older two resisted. All the while the more senior of the hunters would steal glances at the oldest boy who had lit his own fire on the outskirts of the camp and was sitting by himself, though that was likely to change by the way the youngest boy was looking at him. Zoe in particular was giving Ryan the majority of her attention.

Ryan was sitting as far from his mother's tent as he could, waiting for the kid to work up the courage to come talk to him. He didn't have to wait long as Nico was already coming over.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"You know it would probably be warmer over by the big fire."

"Oh it is I just want to be as far away from them as possible"

"Why?"

Because, they are not nice people.

But they let us come into their camp-

"No they let the girls in we are just extra baggage that they will throw out as soon as they can. They're all the same they get hurt by one jackass and then spend the rest of eternity running away from their issues till they become just as bad as what they fear"

"That is a lie" Zoe butted in having been listening the whole time "we could never be as bad as those filthy males."

"So you would never feign affection for someone and then abandon them?"

"No never."

"Then what did you do to me?"

The silence through the camp was deafening until Ryan continued his rant.

Most of you had a crush on a boy who turned out to be an asshole and that sucks for you, but you never were abandoned by you mother and everyone else you ever cared about have you. The lot of you were there and watched when my mother sent me to get firewood and being a good little mama's boy I did, and when I came back you were gone. For a while I thought you were playing with me. And then what happened. Zoe do you want to tell this part? No? you sure? Ok I'll do it when I started catching up you pinned my hand to a tree with an arrow."

You were starting to be perverted by the fact you were a male.

What?

You were trying to corrupt the girls with words.

Ryan was stunned after years of wondering why they had left he finally had an answer, and it only served to increase his anger.

I was SIX! All I ever said was that you had pretty hair. You abandoned me because I complemented you?!

Ryan burst into laughter that sounded so very close to tears that it scared the entire camp including Artemis and Bianca who had exited the main tent when the shouting had begun.

That's why they're not nice people kid" he said to a nearly forgotten Nico "they abandon the ones that rely on them" he said pointing at the silver clad Bianca.

Nico looked at his sister, the closest thing to a mother he could remember with any clarity, for a long moment until he finally put two and two together. She had abandoned him.

Ryan's weapons/equipment

A crossbow that can change into various long range weapons rifles, rocket launchers, etc.

Magic belt/holster that stores his main weapon

And his knife is just a knife


End file.
